Lesions and other anomalies in the brain can be treated or removed by entering the brain through the cerebral cortex (i.e., the outer layer of the brain) to access the underlying anomaly or other target. When entering through the cortex, tears and other damage can occur, resulting in neurological deficit, because the cortex is responsible for higher brain functions, including sensation, voluntary muscle control, thought, reasoning, and memory. Thus, the cortex tissue is preferably distracted rather than cut or torn. However, the gelatinous nature of the brain results in the cortex tissue returning to its original shape, blocking the surgeon's access to the target. In the past, surgeons frequently cut and removed the obscuring tissue, leading to cortex damage. Thus, there is a need for a distractor that displaces brain tissue without damaging the tissue and preventing the tissue from returning to its original location during surgery.